The use of fabric softening compounds to treat fabrics for the purposes of static control and providing softness benefits is known. However, it has not been recognized that fabric softeners can provide some color maintenance for colored fabrics.
Concentrated clear compositions containing ester and/or amide linked fabric softening actives are disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/679,694, filed Jul. 11, 1996 in the names of E. H. Wahl, T. Trinh, E. P. Gosselink, J. C. Letton, and M. R. Sivik, for Fabric Softening Compound/Composition, said application being incorporated herein by reference. The preferred fabric softener actives in said applications are all biodegradable ester-linked materials, containing, as long hydrophobic groups, unsaturated and/or branched chains.